The Tragic End of Thomas the Tank Engine
The Tragic End of Thomas the Tank Engine is the first episode of Sodor's Darkest Times. Plot Emily gives Thomas a long line of Trucks to take to Vicarstown, but things go wrong as one of the fuel tankers on his Train catches fire and He gets killed in a serious accident despite saving Samson and Bradford‘s lives. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * 98462 * Emily * Samson * Ryan * Hurricane * Nia * Rebecca * Daisy * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge * Philip * Frankie * Flynn * Victor * Luke * Millie * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Bertie * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Kevin * Darcy * Beresford * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Fergus Duncan * The Fat Clergyman * Dowager Hatt * Jenny Packard * The Mayor of Sodor * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Mr. Percival * Sir Robert Norramby * Mr. Star * Mr. Zorro * The Butler * Thomas' Driver * Stanley (does not speak) * BoCo (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * The Thin Clergyman (does not speak) * Britt Allcroft (Photo only) * Oliver (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Flying Scotsman (cameo) * Harvey (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Stephen (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Timothy (cameo) * Marion (cameo) * Glynn (cameo) * Theo (cameo) * Lexi (cameo) * Merlin (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameos) * Salty (cameo) * Den (cameo) * Dart (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Hugo (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Skiff (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Brenda (cameo) * Jinty and Pug (stock footage cameo) * Stepney (stock footage cameo) * Lady (stock footage cameo) * Terence (stock footage cameo) * Farmer Finney (stock footage cameo) * Mr. Conductor (stock footage cameo) * Junior (stock footage cameo) * Lily (stock footage cameo) * Patch (stock footage cameo) * Burnett Stone (stock footage cameo) * Sailor John (stock footage cameo) * Wilbert (mentioned) Locations * Island of Sodor * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Bridge * Tidmouth Sheds * The Railway Works * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Knapford Shunting Yards * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Maron * The Viaduct * Killdane * Kirk Ronan Junction * Crovan's Gate * Sodor Steamworks * Skarloey Railway Sheds * The Little Western * Arlesburgh West * Arlesburgh West Shed * Arlesburgh Harbour * Haultraugh * Great Waterton * Ffarquhar Branch Line * Ffarquhar * Harwick Branch Line * Harwick * Ulfstead Castle * The Cow Field (stock footage) * Sodor Airport (stock footage) * Arlesdale Mountainside (stock footage) * The Duck Pond (stock footage) * Terence's Field (stock footage) * The Big Dipper (stock footage) * Calles Cavern (stock footage) * Kellsthorpe (mentioned) * The Mainland * The Mainland Canal * The Experimental Engines Yard Trivia * Footage from the first series episodes, Thomas and Gordon, Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, fourth series episodes, Thomas and Stepney and Thomas and the Special Letter/The Fat Controller's Engines, eleventh series episode, Dream On, twentieth series episodes, Bradford the Brake Van, Tit for Tat, The Christmas Coffeepot and Over the Hill, twenty-first series episode, Terence Breaks the Ice, the film, Thomas and the Magic Railroad and the specials, King of the Railway, The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure were used. * This episode marks the only time Thomas and Emily are Current NWR Members.